Running Right Into You
by victrolannights
Summary: This takes place around 5x20 when Dorota has her baby. Blair is in the hospital coming to terms with what she really had been doing this whole year: Running away from Blair and becoming Claire. **CB ONE SHOT, DAIRIOS GO AWAY!**


**(This is around 5x20ish when Dorota has her baby)**

* * *

><p>Blair looked into the baby nursery and tried to pick out Dorota's baby. She found her right away. Unlike Ana, she looked exactly like Dorota. Pudgy cheeks. Pursed Lips. Big eyes. She wrapped her coat around her tighter and closed her eyes. She pictured what her baby would have looked like. Would she have had her eyes? Would she have had Louis' nose? Would she have called Chuck daddy? Blair leaned her head against the window and her breath hitched.<p>

The truth was, she hadn't thought of her baby in months. She did everything she possibly could to forget: get absorbed in wedding plans, get together with Dan, and run away from Chuck. But deep down inside, her heart was throbbing. And looking at the nursery full of babies re-opened the cut. She held back tears and slammed her hand onto the window. Why did she keep this inside of her for so long? Why did it have to hurt this bad? She sucked in a huge breath and breathed it out slowly.

"She's a beautiful baby." Blair's head shot up and met Chuck's dark eyes. Blair tried to gather herself.

"Yeah she is." Blair quivered. Chuck looked into her eyes Blair could feel her walls coming down inside. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke into tears and fell into Chuck. He stroked her hair and let her empty her tears into his shirt.

"I thought that getting together with Dan would make me forget about her. It would give me a new start. All I was doing was running away from the old Blair Waldorf. Because being her came with too much pain." She admitted. Chuck nodded.

"I know how you feel. I tried to run away from myself too. But it catches…"

"Up with you." Blair finished. She sniffled and nodded.

"And in this moment, it is all hitting me like a freight train. The pain I have numbed for so long." She shifted her weight and sighed.

"And I pushed you away because you were a part of the old Blair Waldorf. Dan Humphrey was a part of Claire. I…" Blair screamed. Chuck pulled her into an embrace. He felt her body quiver in his.

"Don't apologize. Just…breathe." Blair looked out from his chest and over at the baby nursery. Chuck looked down at her and then through the window. He wondered what life would had been like if they hadn't lost the baby. Would they be living together happily? Would the baby come to accept and love Chuck as its father? Would Chuck have held Blair's hand through labor and kissed her forehead when she was in pain?

He didn't know.

But one thing he knew for sure.

That the girl who was in his arms was his soulmate. And in this moment of utter silence, the train was pulling soundly into the station.

They had found their way back. Like he promised.

Blair looked up at him and felt the universe slow. Everything else in the hospital was shut out. It was only her and Chuck. In that moment she felt the last piece of the puzzle being clicked into place. She was herself again. All of her problems were back; all of her insecurities. She was Blair again. And she was at home.

Chuck leaned into her and pressed his lips gently against hers. She felt the spark rush through her. She felt alive. He pulled away and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him eagerly.

"Take me home Chuck."

* * *

><p><strong>OKKAAAYYY so that was a weird and random one-shot and I realize it is really crappy and that it will never happen, but just bear with me. All We Have Left will be updated very soon, so don't worry. I just have to get my kinks out of the Elizabeth Fisher story line and it will hopefully make sense. We are all at a loss for inspiration right now…<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews like make my life. It doesn't even have to be about this crappy one-shot. It can be simply hi or your feelings. It's all the same.**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
